


Philia

by cityinagarden



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityinagarden/pseuds/cityinagarden
Summary: "For the character of the person in the intermediate state is just what we mean in speaking of a decent friend, except that the friend is also fond of us."Or when your best friend, who is shift manager at Rita's and is the captain of the drum line, not to mention a guy, involuntarily tempts you into kissing him in your senior year.





	Philia

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: To anyone that reads this for the first time after I edit this: Hello! Hi! Welcome!  
> This oneshot was originally written by me, then modified by my friend and co-author who has since orphaned the work from his account. I don't write like this. Just putting this out there, since the language is so clearly not similar to the rest of my fics, but I now appear to be the sole author - just a little explanation.
> 
> Enjoy!

In true teenager fashion, the two best friends were sitting next to each other on a familiar Baltimore rooftop. The terracotta tiles were unsurprisingly rough to the touch under their palms. Contrastively, the air between them was filled with giddy chatter, ideas bouncing back and forth, punctuation present in iminent laughter. Imprinted on Alex's cheek, was a rich, carmine rouge mark. And so, Rian desired pointing out the elephant in the room.

"You know," he began. "I think I get why everyone assumes you 'n Tay are a thing."

The comment was unprompted, and it piqued Alex's interest. His eyes stopped chasing cars for a second and instead met with Rian's. His head lolled to the side in a silent query.

Rian sighed. "The lipstick thing. I mean, I get that you two are good friends and that I'm talking to the superlative flirt here, but still."

Alex pretended to be lost in thought before shrugging it off, sights set on the pitch black sky splattered with constellations—or mostly splattered, anyway. They definitely didn't have as much choking pollution in the sky as other, bigger cities, but the fumes did inconvenience the unwittingly star-gazing pair, just a little.

"It just feels nice. Besides, everbody knows I lean more towards guys." To emphasize his point, he comfortably leaned on Rian's strong shoulder. "That means you're a prime target, Dawson."

Rian scoffed, drumming his fingers on Alex's thigh. "The lipstick mark makes you look pretty. There, I said it."

Alex gave a frustrated groan, shoving at Rian's arm. A sudden tantrum was beginning to brew behind those naive eyes.

"But guys don't like pretty boys, dude! They like—They like _guys_ , you know?"

A passing car drenched their bodies in the viscous and vibrant headlights for a moment, illuminating the warm tenderness in Rian's heavy, whiskey eyes. His voice was dripping with hope as he spoke. "I like pretty boys, 'lex."

Any cynical thought Alex may have kindled before had ebbed away upon hearing that. Once more, he glimpsed at Rian.

"You like just about everything I do, huh?" It came out barely above a whisper, for the moment that has descended upon them was deemed too fragile. "I... feel the same. For the things that _you_ do, I mean." He paused. "Because it's us. It's what we do."

"Yeah... it's us." Rian echoed, as Alex's calloused fingers brushed his bothersome fringe out of his eyes. The delicate digits grazed over the stain, teasing.

There was a prolonged moment of glistening gazes meeting in the dullness, as Rian's stubby fingers lightly brushed against Alex's skin. It was as soft under his fleeting touch as he had envisioned it time after time. His fingertips moved merely millimetres at a time, tracing the older boy's cheekbones with solid, bordering on jagged strokes. As the fingers gradually curled around Alex's jaw, Rian noticed that he had been staring at Alex's lips. The vivid, currant-colored tint spread on and around his thin lips, most likely a result of the syrupy vodka-fruit punch served earlier that day.

Alex's oddly timid eyes observed the thoughtful look sitting on Rian's face.

"Are you gonna kiss me, or what?"

The question seemed to have caught Rian off-guard, eyes blown wide with agitation. His chapped lips parted, stuttering out the formings of a response. "I -"

However, the answer got caught in the staticky air between them, as Alex surged forward and firmly molded their lips together. Were their lips created in order to fit each other's? Not entirely, but that was part of the fun.

The innate craving for warmth on that unforgettable midsummer night led to kissing, the kissing led to touching, and the touching led to making out. From a simple caress of lips to a heartening meeting of eyes and unspoken thoughts; the moment was unparalleled. Alex's lips were youthful and warm. Rian's kiss was hesitant, yet lively.

In hindsight, if it had not been for that ostentatious smear of pigment across Alex's face, this might not have happened the way it did. Or perhaps the truth of it all is that somewhere down the line, this kiss had to happen. Now, tomorrow, years from now.

Rian held this thought bundled up, close to his chest.

At the outset, it was awkward. Two pursed pairs of lips smacked together without a single care. The middle, however, was doughy and rather soft. Rian's lips were pinched tightly and his chubby cheeks were flushed a roseate hue. Alex fit his dewy palm to Rian's face, pulling him closer. The kiss was slow and tender, his lips soft and warm against Rian's.

And then there was silence, save for the cars passing by. Rian didn't understand how a kiss could be so boyish and gentle simultaneously.

To Alex's surprise, neither of them pulled back until they were short of breath. His narrow lips remained parted as he inched away from Rian. A puff of warm air skimmed over Rian's lips as Alex exhaled.

"Holy shit." Rian sputtered.

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

Rian smiled, one of those smiles that come from within, brimming with vigor and charm. His teeth were a brilliant white, and you'd think his jaw was sore from grinning so wide.

"Not bad for a first kiss." he noted.

Alex hummed in agreement. His dexterous fingers resorted to playing with the short hairs on Rian's nape.

"Tough guys have soft spots for pretty boys."

The rosiness gradually spread down Rian's neck.

He huffed out a bashful chuckle. "Well, I'm not a tough guy. I'm just me."

Alex's teeth dug into his bottom lip, a skittish smirk playing on the corners.

"Maybe I like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
